Iceland
Iceland is an island country in the northern Atlantic Ocean with the main town, Reykjavik as its capital city. History According to Landnámabók, the settlement of Iceland began in AD 874 when the chieftain Ingólfr Arnarson became the first permanent Norse settler on the island. Others had visited the island earlier and stayed over winter. Over the following years, Norsemen settled Iceland, many of which brought with them thralls of Gaelic origin. From 1262 to 1918, Iceland was part of the Norwegian and later the Danish monarchies. The country became independent in 1918 and a republic was declared in 1944. Until the 20th century, the Icelandic population relied largely on fishing and agriculture, and the country was one of the poorest and least developed in the world. Industrialisation of the fisheries and aid from the Marshall Plan brought prosperity in the years after World War II, and by the 1990s, Iceland became one of the wealthiest and most developed nations in the world. In 1994, Iceland became party to the European Economic Area, which made it possible for the economy to diversify into economic and financial services. Tiberium Era Iceland is a member of the United Nations and so is affiliated with the Global Defense Initiative. Due to its isolated and cold climate, Iceland was one of the few countries to not suffer war on its lands and had little, but if at all that Tiberium contamination. However its government became disfunctional by 2030. As such, GDI became its de-facto government along with the other countries and was designated as a Blue Zone by 2047, with Reykjavik becoming one of the global command centers for GDI. At the start of the Third Tiberium War, the Brotherhood of Nod launched pre-emptive strikes across all major Blue zones around the world. As GDI warned about trying to reorganise itself after the destruction of the Philadelphia, Reykjavik was overrun and leaving the Pentagon in Washington DC as the last remaining command center in GDI control. Fortunately, a GDI battle commander in Washington rallied his forces and pushed Nod out of the city, inspiring GDI forces worldwide to counterattack the Nod army. Reykjavik was retaken by GDI soon after. When the the Scrin invaded, Director Redmond Boyle fled to a reinforced bunker in Reykjavik where the strong GDI presence kept Scrin forces away from destroying the city. It was here, that he commissioned the construction and use of the liquid Tiberium bomb for the GDI commander to use to wipe out the aliens. Depending on the player's actions, Boyle's fate is determined in Reykjavik. Red Alert Era Iceland is part of the Allied Nations in the wars against the Soviet Union. Von Esling Airbase is located in Iceland as one of the Allies' major airbases in Europe. The airbase is named in honor of German Field Marshall Gunther Von Esling but led by RAF pilot and British national, Giles Price. The Soviet forces went to Iceland and the Allies had tried to resist them off. Brutal fighting of aircraft, from both sides attacked each other and Cherdenko, sees Nikolai Krukov and attempts to attack the Soviet officer, for an attempted assassination on the Premier. The Soviet Commander had instantly killed Krukov's main act and headed to the Proton Collider. After the former RAF pilot taunted the Soviets to who was killed on their own team, the Proton Collider was destroyed. Giles was also killed and making the Allied High Command to lose another officer of theirs. The Soviets won and the name of this was No Traitors Tomorrow. Category:Countries Category:GDI Countries